Another Pain In The Heart
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: Just a scene ender for how i think season 3 should have ended... don't forget season preimire of bones tonight 9/3/08 at 9pm on fox! very important! ;


As she clutched an overstuffed pillow to her curled up, shaking body tears rolled down the face of the normally proud and stone-faced Dr. Brennan, but right now? She wasn't Dr. Brennan, right now she was Temperance and she was hurting. She didn't understand how Zach had gone so disgustingly wrong, as he had.

A knock on her apartment door made her sit up in a jolt.

She walked slowly to her door assuming it was more uniforms to ask her questions. Or maybe she'd get lucky and it'd be some kind of paparazzi and she could lash out at them to feel better.

She finished whipping away her tear tracks as she reached for the doorknob.

"Booth…" she wasn't expecting him, "come in…" she shook her head. "I wasn't planning on anymore visitors so pardon the grubby sweatpants and holey shirt…" she laughed a little too nervously at her sleepwear.

He walked in wearing a baggy torn and bleached pair of jeans with his hands shoved in the pockets, and a black and white vintage Ramones shirt. "You're not the only one, how you holdin' up Bones?"

She smiled nonchalantly at the nick-name she used to despise and now practically melted when he used. "I'm fine…" she said with an unmistakable tenseness that Seeley automatically picked up on.

"Liar…" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

That infuriated her… "What do you want me to tell you Booth?" she yelled slamming her apartment door closed. "That this feels like losing a brother all over again! That it's like watching my family fall apart and once again… and I can't… I can't do anything to stop it!" she barley chocked out the last few words.

"Shhh… Temp, come here…" Seeley wrapped his arms around her and she balled her eyes out. He'd never seen her like this, never seen her break down and cry this much. He hated it. He'd do anything to stop her pain.

"Booth why does this keep happening to me?" she wailed, and choked as she began to hyperventilate and choke out sobs sporadically.

"I don't know Temp, I don't know…" he didn't know what to tell her.

He finally calmed her down enough to set her down on the couch to make them both some coffee.

He came back and sat a mug with pink, red, purple, and green hearts all over it in front of Brennan. "This is why you were so mad at me for not telling you I was faking my death, right?"

She tried to answer but all that came out was a small whimper. So she just nodded.

"I'm so sorry Brennan, if I'd have known he wasn't going to tell you, I would have."

She finally found her voice, "It wasn't the only reason…" she whispered starring into her coffee.

"Then what else? You never did tell me."

"Booth… Booth I…" she sighed, placed her coffee mug on a coaster in the shape of a skull, and looked into his dark chocolate colored eyes. "I love you…" she barely whispered.

Booth dropped the mug of coffee he'd been holding and his jaw, "Wha… aawbbawha?" he couldn't seem to get a clear sentence out now.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have! Oh my god!" she jumped up a hand on her mouth as she began to pick up the shattered remains of not just his coffee mug, but her heart as well.

To her surprise Booth crouched down and starred at her until she semi-glanced at him and he crooked a finger under her stubborn chin and forced her to look at him. "I love you too." That was all he said before he gave her the deepest, most bruising kiss of her entire life. It left her breathless when he pulled away from her and smiled.

"Better?"

"NO!" she grabbed him back to her and slammed her mouth into his and moaned with exquisite pleasure. She pulled him on top of her as she leaned back onto the floor.

They were both down to underwear at this point as they were groping, kissing, teasing, and moaning loudly at each other. "Booth…" Brennan gasped as he sucked a path down the column of her neck. "Booth we shouldn't…" she moaned again, even louder this time, "We're partners… we can't…"

"You can compartmentalize right?" he looked up and then quickly returned to her collar bone, preferring to nip at it, rather than suck now.

"Uhh-huh…" and then she drowned out her own answer with her loudest moan yet as Booth sucked in her nipple and she shuddered gently.

"Then compartmentalize this!" he bit her swollen nipple making her cry out his name.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god… Booth!" she panted and screamed as he kissed over to her other breast and bit that nipple even harder.

"I'm good…" he chuckled low, "but I'm not that good…" he kissed lower until he was at her navel and he bit that, she arched her back shoving his nose into her soft skin just below her navel. "Oh, you smell good…" he chuckled low again.

"Booth!" she moaned as he pulled her underwear down with his teeth, and kissed a path down even lower.

"So we know this much…" he said softly, looking up at her face from where he was, "You smell good, and…" he jutted his tongue into her as she screamed in pleasure, "You taste even better…" he went back to work on her, as she writhed and moaned for about 15 minutes until she finally exploded in hot white magic.

She woke up about 5 minutes later to see Booth straddling on top of her and starring at her with a smile.

"You know?" he started softly. "You're even more beautiful when you sleep then when you come for me." He was still smiling, even more so when she turned a shade of burgundy. "Glad to know I'm still the only man who can make you blush." he heaved off of her, and lifted her up.

But her legs were worthless, they were jelly! So he swung her up into his arms, and carried her to her bedroom.

"How did you…" Brennan started.

"I have, been in your apartment… a few times…" he chuckled throwing her onto her rather large bed.

"Booth!" she screamed as she bounced on her mattress.

"Shhh…" he said, crawling on top of her, making her grin ear to ear.

"Tell me something…" she smiled almost bashfully up at him. "is this… are we a one night stand?" she sucked in a deep breath and held it.

"No..." he kissed her sucking the breath back out of her, "no…" he kissed her again, "no… an every night stand…" he smiled against her lips.


End file.
